


Cheer Up, Megan

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Sanjay and Craig
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanjay, Craig and Megan get into a fight and Sanjay needs to find a way to make it up to Megan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up, Megan

One day, Sanjay and Craig were at Megan's house, in her bedroom and they all three were having a belching contest and they were sitting in a circle and they were drinking bottles of soda that Megan spent some of her money on.

Sanjay guzzled a bottle of pop and he burped out loud, so hard that soda came out his nose. "We, this is embarrassing, but awesome!" He shouted with a smile as he and Craig both laughed hard.

"Sanjay, that is just gross." Magan said with her arms crossed as she then giggled a little. She then grabbed a bottle of soda and then burped so loud, even Sanjay and Craig were surprised.

"Dude, she can let one out that big out of nowhere!" Sanjay said amazed, looking very surprised.

"Dude, you said it." Craig said, agreeing.

Megan then smiled, raising an eyebrow and she then said, "Just wait until you hear this one." She then drunk the whole bottle and then she tried to burp, but she couldn't." She then blushed, eagerly as Sanjay and Craig both burst out in laugher.

Megan then got mad and said, "Just shut u-" before she could finish she thought she felt a burp coming, but it ended up being a hiccup.

"Think an angel just lost its wings." Craig said laughing once again.

Sanjay could tell that Megan really wasn't feeling good anymore and it was time to stop. He then told Craig, "Okay, dude. I think that's enough. I mean, Megan is our friend. Let's not tease her too much."

Megan smiled, and said, with hearts in her eyes, "Oh, Sanjay. He's defending me!" She then burped out loud and Sanjay and Craig were both laughing again as she blushed, embarrassed.

She then got so angry she threw an empty soda bottle at Craig, (The bottles were plastic, not glass) Craig then grabbed another bottle out of the pack and shook it to get it extra fizzy.

"So, you wanna play games, well, I've had it with your behavior today, dude! Haha!" He then snapped the bottle opened and it sprayed a over Megan.

Craig was laughing, but Sanjay felt rather bad as he saw Megan was shaking cold in anger, seeing the boy she loves let his best friend treat her so horribly was just too much for her.  
Before Sanjay was about to apologize Megan then broke down in tears and said, "I thought you were my friends!" She then threw them both out the window and screamed, "Don't talk to me anymore!"

Sanjay had not seen Megan that upset before. He then stood up and looked at Craig, angrily and said, "Well, great job, man. Now Megan hates me! You didn't have to keep putting her down like that."

Craig gasped and said, ,"You're really taking her side over mine! She's the one who decided to get violent. She had what was coming to her."

Sanjay and Craig then both left Megan's house, fighting. Megan then wiped her tears and walked over to her mirror and said, "Oh, just look at me. There's no point. Sanjay will never feel the same for me like I do him."

Back at Sanjay's house, him and Craig were sitting on the sofa, just looking at each other, not saying anything.

Sanjay's mother was now home from work, and she noticed Sanjay looked very depressed. She sat down and said, "Sweetie, what's wrong? Why aren't you and Craig doing your silly, gross things today?"

Sanjay sighed and said, "Mom, Megan is mad at me because of what Craig did."

"Me? She's the one that started the thing and you know it, Sanjay!" Craig then said, getting up in Sanjay's face.

"Back off, dude!" Sanjay then said as he grabbed Craig in anger. Craig then threw up on him.

"Whoa!" Sanjay almost laughed, but he then looked serious and said, "I would find that funny if only wasn't mad at you, dude."

Craig then just looked sad and Sanjay then smiled and hugged his pal and said, "I'm sorry, buddy."

Sanjay's mom then smiled and said, "Aww, that's my boys." She then left them alone and went to do some work around the house.

Sanjay and Craig were both sitting outside by the front door and Sanjay still was thinking of a way to make things up to Megan. "Dude, I just don't know how to talk to her after this."

Craig then smiled and picked up a large flower in Sanjay's front yard and said, "Okay, Sanjay, I got a plan. Give her this flower and give her a compliment. I can tell she likes you and this will make her feel happy."

Sanjay then gasped and said, "Dude, what the heck are you thinking? I just want to be friends with Megan again, I don't wanna date her. Besides, my heart still belongs to Belle."  
Just then, Megan was walking up to Sanjay's house as she wanted to make up with him about the whole incident. "Hey, Sanjay." She said as Sanjay turned his head to her, nervously, surprised.

Megan then just smiled as she saw that Sanjay was looking at her, sweating a little. "Oh, Megan, I just wanted to tell you-"

Megan then covered his mouth with her finger and said, "Don't say another word. You liked me this whole time, didn't you?"

Sanjay then just said, "Well, I actually wanted to say, sorry." He then gave Megan the flower and Megan then smiled and kissed him.

She then walked away and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sanjay."

Sanjay was just looking speechless for a second as Craig then smiled and wrapped himself around Sanjay's shoulders and said, "Congratulations, buddy!"

Sanjay then gasped and said, "No, Dude!" He then shoved Craig off of him and continued, "This wasn't suppose to happen. I like Megan, but just as a friend. My heart belongs to somebody else."

"Sorry, Sanjay. That fine lady who works at the arcade is mine now." Craig said in a sleazy tone.

Sanjay then gasped and got up in Craig's face and said, "Wait a minute. This was just a scam so you can steal Belle from me, wasn't it?"


End file.
